New Realities
by Rocketfist
Summary: The Reapers have won... The galaxy is at lost... No one was left... Or so it appeared... Follow Jane Shepard throughout the journey as she tries to finish what she started. Old yet new faces... And another version of herself? *Originally by Ttran2323* *Image by TheLonelyMoon*
1. This is not the end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, ownership of franchise belongs to Bioware.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

**This is not the end…**

_Jane Shepard was running for what felt like hours. The "Suicide Mission" had not gone according to plan. The collectors had been ready for her team and she had been forced to watch each of them die in front of her…_

…_Jacob… Miranda… Mordin… Kasumi… Jack… Zaeed… Thane… Samara… Grunt… Legion… Joker… Tali and…_

…_Garrus… Of all the deaths she had to witness, his was by far the most disgraceful to him… Her squad had been hit by a neurotoxin paralyzing all of them. Garrus had been the only one to get his re-breather helmet on in time… Jane remembered the vision all to easily. She was forced to watch Garrus be pulled away by the collectors after they had shot him in the legs and arms and she had been unable to do ANYTHING. _

_Garrus was gone… The one person in the universe who could make her happy by simply being by her side… and he was gone… She didn't even have the chance to tell him that directly to his face… and the mission only got worse from there… The collectors had every type of precaution ready for any situation. Her ground team was annihilated so quickly that they never even got the chance to plant the explosion. _

_She had barely escaped onto the Normandy when being chased down the long corridors of the collector base, as the harbinger voice all around her, she couldn't tell whether it was in her head, or right behind her._

"_You've underestimated us Shepard…We told you would be broken…"_

_Usually Shepard was for one was not to be talked back down, but he was right, she was alone, she led her team to their death, it was her responsibility, her burden…Thane was right…someone must carry the weight of the burden, this one was all on her._

_After escaping the Omega 4 Relay she thought she would be able to at least give all her friends a proper funeral… but no, not even that was given to her. The next moment, a collector ship arrived from the relay and started charging an energy weapon. Immediately Joker's voice went over the intercom, "All crew members evacuate the Normandy ASAP."_

_Jane immediately started to go to the cockpit to drag Joker to the escape pods like last time. However, he surprised her and met her slightly past them. She didn't question it and proceeded to help him to the pods. Unfortunately for her an explosion chose just that moment to detonate throwing her deep into the pod and Joker near the button. She was dazed but realized the similarity of what had happened on the first Normandy._

_She looked at Joker, who could barely stand, nearby the launch button. The sadness in his eyes was new to Jane but she immediately grasped their implication. "Joker, NO DON'T-" her tone rising with each word but they were wasted as Joker hit the button with only a slight nod to her as the doors close, she could do nothing but bang on the window as the outer layers cut her sight._

_As soon as the pod left the ship she looked out the window to see how many others had escaped but all she got was a feeling of emptiness for not one escape pod could be seen among the debris of the now destroyed Normandy. She was all alone again…_

1 Month Later…

Jane woke up from the terrible memory that had plagued her ever since that mission. How could she forget it. All of her friends and comrades, all of whom had entrusted their very lives for that mission, all of them which were now dead.

The days that followed were something out of a nightmare. The very things that the council had "dismissed" as legends had swiftly killed them all. The galaxy was in a mess and not one being knew what to do… not even Jane… But she did know one thing. She was going to avenge the deaths of her fallen comrades…even at the cost of her own life.

2 Weeks Later…

She tried to tell them, she repeatedly over and over saying reapers were coming. But they didn't listen. With Alliance taking her back under custody, Shepard awaits in this confined room. Labeled to be a "disrupt" to public. Its hard to believe, first human Specter, the Citadel savior, whose sprung back from the dead trying to fight against the odds, now labeled as human psycho. She survived the unsuccessful suicide mission, but was unable to avenge her team death, unable to convince anyone that the reapers were coming.

6 Month later

By time Reapers invaded, it was too late by then as Citadel space defense was spread to thin, Alliance fleet reduces to remnants in matters of weeks. Captain Anderson came to her rescues her as she joined what band of resistance was left. As she was once again, this time asked for her expertise in slaying reapers. But it wasn't enough, as Husk was largely in numbers and ammo was scarce. It was just her and Anderson as they attempted to take a shuttle, but during their prep for takeoff. Just before we could make it, an infected Baterian made a shot into back of Anderson leg, and was dragged off by the husks. Shepard tried to get him back, but was force to again watch one of her friends be torn apart by those monsters. As she just ran, retreated into back into the shuttle, and escaped back into space only to be lone survivor again.

2 Month later

After the Reapers had destroyed most of the universe they simply left. No one was sure where they had gone but the damage remained. There weren't enough survivors so they were all doomed to die out. Everyone knew that and just waited for their end to come. Jane on the other hand was not going to sit by and just die out like everyone else.

When the Reapers had left they had used a special energy gate to leave and unbeknownst to them Jane had been able to get a reading on it as well. She spent all the free time she had working to create a device to replicate that gate and energy signature and it was finally done.

She got into her own personal ship and got into the cockpit. She took one last look at the photograph of her old crew of first Normandy and second photo of Second Normandy team. She started the ship up, flipping on switches, as well punched in proper coordinates into the warp device. Seconds later the field opened up in front of her. She smiled at the effort of work she put into.

"Well…it works at least…."

As Shepard thrust the handle forward as her ship was moved into motion, watching her ship being torn into thousand, no millions of particles among herself.

2183 CE

**Name: Jane Hiller**

**Age: 24**

**Race: Human**

**Birth Place: Unknown**

**Rank: Lieutenant Commander**

**Combat Class: Engineer**

**Weapons Training:**

**-Pistols**

**-Shotgun**

**-Sniper Rifle**

**Combat Training:**

**-Knows several Human fighting arts.**

**Engineer Skills**

**-Tech Armor**

**-Combat Drone; can convene more than one at a time**

**-Decrypting**

**- Hacking**

**-Overload**

**-Incinerate**

**-Cryo Shot**

**Psychological Profile:**

**-Diplomatic**

**-Loner**

**-Open-minded to other races**

**-Secretive**

**Notable Achievements:**

**-Records show her as top N7 Graduate**

**-Single-handedly stopped destruction of human colony**

**-Was able to stop five timed explosives from going off by quickly hacking them**

**Special Notes:**

**-Biological Family is unknown**

**-Is able to make quick tactics and plans during combat**

**-Uses specialized equipment**

**Most likely to adapt of existing technology whether combat or otherwise**

"So what's the verdict," asked a deep voice.

"It's not a question of if she's good enough, rather why does she want to work there," asked another.

"That's not really what I'm concerned about. I'm reading this profile and seeing some missing blanks. Why that is her family is unknown as well as her birth place," asked a slightly suspicious tone.

"We marked that down on her profile," answered the same voice from before, "She doesn't really like to talk about her personal life to others for some reason."

"Can we trust such a "secretive" person to work on the Normandy? It's our most technological and most expensive ship up to date," scolded the suspicious voice.

"She stated that it's the only ship she'll serve on. We don't understand it either but we believe it might be because John is also going to be working on that ship," answered the deep voice, "Besides they're both were going to be called in for evaluation by Nihlus anyway so this will make it easier for us."

"Very well then, so just to make it clear you are both allowing Jane to serve on the Normandy right," questioned the now less suspicious voice.

"Understood," answered both other voices.

"Very well then, I'll go and give her the good news," and he left to make the call that would affect the lives of every species in the universe.

**Ttran2323 has decided to discontinued his work, however I as a follower, felt like I needed a Mass Effect story under me, and I, am now taking this story under my wings and willing to see this story grow in Ttran2323 name. I'm just been given permission to finish this…when I have the time *Smile evilly***


	2. A New Beginning

**Thanks for the patients, here's your reward!**

**Okay to those who are going to complain how her age is WAY too young, well she is a hacker, and that's just how Shepard is, plus she wants to be looked upon as young adult so….**

_**Chapter 2:**_

**A new beginning…**

A red head woman in her Alliance Officer uniform; with a patch embedded N7 on around chest area to indicate her rank. She sets grabs her pack from the mobile hover cart as she thanked the driver off. From where she stood before the dock and gazed through the window to see a ship that brought many memories…The SSV Normandy.

A man who stood apart from other staff walked directly approach towards the red headed figure.

"Jane Hiller?"

Jane looked directly into the eye of her former deceased Captain from her _times_.

Jane stood up and gave a salute with a smile in indication of acknowledge.

"Captain Anderson"

Anderson held his hand out "I'm glad that with your talents, it would be a great asset to the Normandy crew".

Shepard slowly lowered her hand from her head to shake his hands. Forcing down feelings of the loss of his life she didn't get to Anderson fast enough in her time.

"Thought I'd should introduce you to get acquainted with second Lieutenant Commander, after all"

"Wait…Second Lieutenant Commander?" she asked with eye brow raised.

John Shepard was just approaching the Normandy when he stopped in his tread to salute to captain of Normandy.

"Captain Anderson," he said with a salute. "Is there something you need?"

"At ease soldier, just wanted to be ," answered Anderson. John relaxed and immediately took notice of the women who was walking up behind him. Anderson took notice of his expression and said "Shepard, meet Jane Hiller. She's an alliance soldier like you and will be joining us on this mission."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you in person Shepard," she said while putting her hand out, albeit a little shaky.

John noticing this asked, "Is there something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jane having heard his statement snapped her mind back into reality. "Sorry, it's just you look like someone I know. Don't worry, it's alright," she said trying to sound reassuring.

But in her mind things were not _alright_. She had not been expecting to see someone working on the Normandy with the same last name as her. The fact that he looked similar to her was startling but there was another issue…he was a guy. The fact that he was male had dumbfounded her. Jane made a mental note to herself to find a file concerning his past.

As the trio boarded the Normandy both Jane noticed another individual boarding with them and realized it was Nihlus Kryik, the Spectre that had first put her name up for Spectre consideration. She was overjoyed at first upon seeing the now living Spectre but grim realization dawned on her once she remembered why he was there.

_Eden Prime…_

The thoughts of what had happened there were still in her mind. The colony destroyed, the husks' first appearance, Nihlus dying, Sarens betrayal and the beacon destroyed. For the life of her she did not want history to repeat itself. One thought kept popping up in her mind as she made her way to her room, _"How can I save Nihlus discreetly?"_

Unfortunately no answer came so Jane took the moment to instead look into John's profile.

Meanwhile up at the cockpit Joker was making some last minute system checks as the Normandy exited the Arcturus Prime Relay. "Thrusters... Check. Navigation... Check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems engaged. Drift...Just under 1500k."

"1500 is good, your captain will be pleased," commented Nihlus as he left the cockpit.

A moment passed before Joker said "I hate that guy." John had at that point moved in behind him to listen to the conversation.

"The guy gives you a compliment…and you hate him?" Kaiden said not understanding Joker's reasoning.

"Remember to zip up you're your jumpsuit when you left the bathroom?" Joker said sarcastically. "That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pin head. So that's incredible! Besides Spectres are trouble, I don't like having them on board. Call me paranoid."  
"You're paranoid," Kaidan responded, eyes rolling. "The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."  
"Yeah, that's the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

Shepard decided to intervene in the conversation there with "They don't normally send spectres for shakedown runs. Kaidan is right about watching their investments but a spectre doesn't add up. Why not an engineer, a supervisor or a bureaucrat."

"Even the captain knows more than he's letting on," commented Joker. "He single-handedly picked the crew of this ship. You Shepard are one of the best soldiers the Alliance has, so why pick you. We shouldn't be expecting any fights during testing."

"Well, not all the crew was picked by Anderson," said Kaidan. Joker looked over to him with a slightly confused face. "It's that engineer that just came aboard… Jane Hiller I think was her name. She actually requested to work on this ship."

Joker upon hearing the name had his mouth agape. "Seriously, are we preparing for war or something? First a Spectre, then Shepard…now her" Both Shepard and Kaidan looked at Joker waiting for an explanation. "Okay, Shepard look, I just said you are one of the best Alliance soldiers out there. Jane is no exception. You should see her record. Her skills are on par with yours."

John thought that over for a moment before saying "Next time I see her I'll have to remember to start a conversation with her." Joker and Kaidan both looked like they had something to add but were interrupted by someone.

"Joker, status report!" Anderson yelled over the comm. link.

"Just cleared the mass relay Captain, stealth systems engaged, everything looks solid."  
"Good. Find a comm. buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain, also thought you should know, Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant, been here for the past few minutes." Joker shook his head slightly from embarrassment. "Also I need you to send word to Shepard and Hiller to meet in the comm. room for debriefing."

"He sounds upset," commented John. "Something must have happened."

"Captain always sounds like that when he's talking to me," said Joker sarcastically.

"Can't imagine why," Kaidan said rhetorically, again rolling his eyes.

Jane had just finished reading John's file and was amazed at how similar his background was to her. He had suffered all the same events as her, even brought up the same way. The only difference regarding it all was that she was older. She was still getting over the shock when her Omni tool activated saying someone wanted to talk.

"Jane, this is Joker. You've been called down to the CIC room along with Shepard."

"I'm on my way," was all Jane said as she went to leave her cabin.

She met John as he was talking to their Navigator, Pressly she believed his name was. She didn't hear the entire conversation but she did catch points like _Turian Spectre on a shakedown run _and_ doesn't add up_. If she hadn't known what was going to happen she would have agreed. As she approached from behind Pressly stopped himself and greeted her.

"Ah, Miss. Hiller it's good to see you out of your cabin, you've been in there since we've left."

Jane nodded "Thank you for your concern but I assure you nothing is wrong." She turned toward John and stuck her hand out "It's nice to see you again. We never got the chance to properly talk before."

"Likewise." John firmly shook her hand and continued "Unfortunately we still won't get the chance. As I recall we got to go to the-"

"Oh Shepard, come over here." a male's voice said interrupting John. This was followed by a women saying "He's in the middle of a conversation. Talk with him later."

Both John and Jane looked back to see who had called them. "Is there something you needed Jenkins?" asked John. Jane on the other hand had recognized him and the women beside him as Jenkins and Dr. Chakwas.

"Nah just wanted to chat. We're not gonna be staying on Eden Prime too long, will we?" questioned Jenkins "I want to get back to some real action."

"I sincerely hope you're kidding," said the women beside him "Your 'real action' ends up with me patching up people in the infirmary."

Jane was amused at how similar the conversation was to hers and it caused a barely noticeable laugh when John said the same thing she had said.

"Just treat it like every other assignment and everything will work out. You've got a long career ahead of you so don't make mistakes."

"Right, right, I'll keep that in mind," replied Jenkins.

"Anyways we shouldn't keep the two of you here anymore. As I recall, you both have to head down to the CIC room." That came from the doctor who for the most part had remained quiet.

"Alright we'll be on our way," He also added "It was nice talking to you two." Jenkins response was a smile and a nod.

"Come on Jane, let's get moving," now addressing her. Jane simply nodded and followed behind him.

When they reached the room both were momentarily surprised that the only one present was Nihlus, the Turian Spectre. He had his back turned to them and was viewing an image of Eden Prime. Upon hearing the door open he turned around to address the two new people.

"Ah I was hoping you two would come here first. Give us the chance to talk."

John wound up asking "What about?"

"I want to know more about this colony."

"I haven't been there but-"

"I've been there. It's a paradise," said Jane interrupting John. "If I wasn't in the Alliance military I'd settle down there."

"Yes... Eden Prime is a symbol to your people. A perfect little world at the edge of your territory." Nihlus turned around to face the screen. "Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?" Nihlus faced the two again.

"So, you planning on telling us what's going on?" asked John.

"Or are we gonna keep playing games?" continued Jane.

"You two are quick to catch on." commented Nihlus as his mandibles moved.

"I think it's time we told the two commanders what's really going on," said a voice from behind. Both Jane and John turned around at the new voice and saw Captain Anderson at the door. "This mission is far more than just a shakedown run."

"I figured as much," answered John. Gesturing to Jane he continued "and I believe Jane knew as well.

"Yeah, I did," was all Jane said "You aren't that good at hiding it you know," now with her arms crossed. Jane knew the exact reason why they were here but was making a conscious effort to say something along the lines of what she had said before in her universe during this mission.

"I'll keep that in mind Jane," answered Anderson "Now then the real purpose of this mission is a covert pickup. That's why we needed the stealth systems."

"Mind telling me what we're picking up?" asked John. "With all the secrecy it must be important."

"It is, you see Shepard the excavation teams found some sort of beacon. It was Prothean." explained Anderson. "The last time humanity found something like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. Unfortunately, Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities for this sort of thing. We're bringing it back to the Citadel for proper study."

"Obviously, this goes beyond the interests of humanity. This discovery could affect every species in Council space." continued Nihlus.

"Well it's good to have a few extra hands on board for this sort of thing." commented Jane.

"The beacon isn't the only reason why I'm here."

"Nihlus wants to see you in action. He's here to evaluate you. Both of you." commented Anderson nodding at both John and Jane.

"The Spectres are considering humans?" asked John.

"Two of us?" continued Jane momentarily surprised. Back in her universe they had only considered one person and that was her. However the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her. Her skills that got her Spectre consideration in the first place were much better than before and since John was just a male counterpart to her his skills were just as good.

"The Alliance has been pushing this for a long time," said Anderson breaking her out of her thoughts "Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, much less two, it will show how far the Alliance has come."

"I was…beyond impressed when I read both of your records," Nihlus said turning toward John. "Strong moral foundations, extremely powerful biotics, plus your actions in the Blitz." Now Nihlus turned to Jane. "Your record was also surprising. Genius intellect, you use technology that you've created, attacks that you use are things that we've been trying replicate since we saw them such as that Cryo Shot." He turned to face both of them again. "If I didn't know any better I'd call both of your files a string of tales to falsify two super soldiers. That's why I put both of your names for Spectre consideration, although I cannot guarantee both of you become Spectre at same time, but see if your skills in combat can live up to your expectation, one or the other will…or might be ahead of another."

John simply said "I assume this is good for the Alliance then."

"Earth needs this. We're counting on the both of you." Anderson said to which both John and Jane gave a salute.

"I need to see both of your skills for myself. Eden Prime will be the first of many missions together." Nihlus said.

"Your ground team will be responsible for securing the beacon and getting it onto the ship ASAP. As for who will lead the team…that is up to you but I trust you will make the right decision. Nihlus will accompany your team to observe the mission."

"So when are we going?" asked Jane.

"We should be approaching Eden-" started Anderson but was interrupted by Joker talking through the ship's comm.

"Captain, we've got a problem!"

"What's the problem Joker?"

"We've got a transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this." was his only reply before a holo screen in front of them changed to show a recording of a battle, a female soldier in white and pink armor helping to fight an attack. All four soldiers were watching the screen intently but couldn't tell who the enemy was. The screen then ended with static.

"Everything cuts out after that," Joker said. "No comm. traffic. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5," Anderson ordered.  
The video reversed and held at 38.5 seconds. It showed a red Dreadnaught that had red lighting spark around it.  
"Geth," Jane mumbled. She had almost said heretics but remembered that Legion wasn't with them to talk about the two factions. She hated herself for classifying the two Geth factions under one banner when the two didn't work together but she knew it was necessary. Caught up in her own thought she didn't realize that John, Anderson and Nihlus were staring at her.

"Ms. Hillers, mind if I ask, how do you know that?" questioned John. After hearing the word Geth he had created a theory about them but was curious to see Jane's reasons.

"Well," started Jane, "A dreadnought of that size would require an advanced drive core in order to enter the atmosphere like that. The Geth are the only ones I can think of that would have that technology." Again she knew she was lying to herself and again she hated herself for it. _'It's for the best. No one would believe me at this point if I said something about the Reapers now anyway'_ she thought to herself.

Someone's talking broke her train of thought. "Geth…why are they here?" She looked up and realized that it was Anderson talking.

"We'll find out once we're on the ground," said Nihlus.

"Jane, John, time to gear up," ordered Anderson. "Jenkins and Alenko will be joining you two ground side."

Nihlus left the room and was quickly followed by John soon after. Only Jane and Anderson were still in the room looking at the ship.

"Is there something wrong Jane?" asked Anderson.

"No, but there will be trouble soon," she answered in a voice so low that Anderson could barely hear it as she left the room to prepare.


End file.
